the girl in the red dress
by Psycho sock puppet
Summary: Mel is a normal high school girl. She's at her homecoming when... she gets sucked into POTC in a dress and no shoes. Can she get out? or does she want to get out? LAST chapter UP! us much as i hate to say. it's all over
1. Homecoming

Authors note: hey peoples dunno i was bored one day. came up with an idea. hope you like it!

Disclaimer: (hiding behind corner in bar holding peice of rope leading to lassoo on floor with bottle of rum in the centre) "Love. I'm not that stupid" Jack says plucking the bottle out of the centre and sauntering off giggling slightly

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

I'm bored, bored, bored, bored, bored! my god! how do the teachers expect me to pay attention when the homecoming dance is tonight? i mean come on third period history can not be any more dull than this! oh but of course at least half of my friends got to stay home but NO my mum just had to think higher learning was better than getting ready for a dance. It's no fair that Sady, Madeline and Kerry got to hang out at the mall while I'm being lulled into unconciousness! I don't want to learn about bloody people taking over the world in some war! I want to be at home! It's about time this stupid class was over! I thought sprinting down the hall to my locker. "guess who?" someone covered my eyes while I was trying to shove my three inch thick book into the pewny little locker. "I don't know? The easter bunny?" I laughed spinning around "no it's James" he answered pecking me on the cheek "I love you too" I giggled. He gave me his best puppy dog, love me forever, smirks and kissed my forehead.

"I'm home!" I yelled closing the big wooden door and dropping my bag on the floor than racing upstairs, not even bothering with my shoes. I clicked on my T.V than flopped into the computer chair, quickly signing onto MSN

XO Sady: wut i miss at skool??

MEL BELL: NM usual was bored to DEATH in history 2day witout u!

XO Sady: really??

MEL BELL: ya i missed our note passing!

XO Sady: i have to go. ill see you tonite!

MEL BELL: chiao

I can't stand waiting, you know if you haven't noticed already. I was completely ready almost an hour ago wearing this really cute strapless fire engine red dress that went to my knees with black three inch heels. My dark, normally curly hair, has been straightened and de-frizzed.James was late. How come guys have to be late anyways? I was quickly roused from my thoughts by the doorbell. "finally" I murmured opening the door quickly "Hey Mel" James cooed leaning in the doorway and kissing my forehead lightly.

We left as fast as possible driving down the winding country roads heading for East High. It was dark with only the headlights and the moon to guide us.

I could see Sady, Kerry and Madeline huddling in the centre of the room with Brian, Chad and Jess close by. "It's about time you two got here!" yelled Maddy hugging me tightly "come on! let's dance!" Sady exclaimed grabbing Chad's arm with one hand and my arm with the other.

The shoes I was wearing were cute and all but they were killer for dancing in. I swear I dislocated something. Like maybe my knees or my hip. I had too sit after a while and the dance wasn't going too well. James and I hadn't talked too much. only the odd small talk. Right now I want to be sitting at home watching the movie I rented I think it was Pirates of the Caribbean or something. Hay it had Johnny Depp _and _Orlando Bloom. It HAS to be a good movie.

"do you want something to drink?" enquired James shifting his weight from one foot to another. Was he nervous around me or something? "sure" I answered sitting down on a chair and closing my eyes. Suddenly out of the blue, I felt rain. Yes rain, inside a gym. I opened my eyes immediatly to find out it was the sprinklers not rain. I kicked off my shoes and ran out, too lazy to pick up my shoes on the way. People were charging past me in all directions not giving one another a second glance.

The smooth tile of the gym turned into rough cement and stones. The blinding hallway lights were replaced with oil lamps lining stone walls. "what the..." I whispered looking around frantically spotting a man with dreadlocks and a red bandana. "you there with the funky hair" I yelled stumbling up to the bars where it looked like he was being held hostage "Aye" he answered. His words were slightly slurred and he was wearing eyeliner that was smudged along the bottom. This guy looked like the guy in the middle of the cover on the movie. Jack something, I think it was a bird, maybe... Swan? "where am I" "better question love. _Who_ are you?" "why do you ask?" he stood from his sitting position so I could see his face better "No freaking way" I breathed trying not to pass out "you're Johnny Depp!" I exclaimed wishing I could take it back immidiatly.

He looked at me as if I had grown a mutated second head "who?" he asked leaning on the bars "Johnny Depp? HUH!" I gasped. It hit me almost as hard as that time I stepped on that rake and hit myself in the face. Long story and it ends in a broken nose.

"Oh my god! you're Jack Sparrow!" it's about time his name came to my mind. That would've been embarassing. "In the flesh darling" he sort of mock bowed "so that means that Orlando Bloom will be here too! Damn I wish I had a piece of paper" I mummbled that last bit "interresting. So you seem to know allot bout me but what about _you?"_ "Oh right. I'm Melany Brookes. Or Mel" I stuck my hand through the bars to meet his. He pulled me close, if the bars weren't there he would've probably kissed me but we were inturrupted by someone running down the steps.

Jack through himself onto the floor as if he were sleeping. "You! Sparrow!" yelled a man coming down the steps quickly "Aye?" Jack answered looking up as if dazed slightly. I stood a little ways off and looked on "are you familliar with the ship _the Black Pearl?_" " I've eard of it" Jack answered sort of not listening "where does it make berth?" "where does it make berth?" He sounded shocked "_Captain _Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the Isla Du Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found..." he paused to give it effect. I think I've seen this movie before... "except for those who already know where it is" he waved his hand in the air and sat up a bit. "The ships real enough. Therefore the anchorage has too be a real place" Will protested looking over to where I was standing and gawked at me. "why are you... who are you..." man Orlando Bloom's hot and all but he can't even put a sentance together. "Melany Brookes" I stumbled over too him and shook his hand than let them continue. "Why ask me?" Jack inturrupted "because you're a pirate" He answered sounding annoyed that he was inturrupted "ah I see and you want t'turn pirate yerelf than?"

"What! Never! They took Miss Swann is all" he seemed less confident in his cause now "Oh so it is that ye've found a girl. Well if you're intending to brave all to rescue her and win fair ladies heart... You'll 'ave t'do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me" Jack looked over at me devilishly and I gave him a venomous gaze. "I can get you out of here" Will was desperate "how. the keys run off" Jack stood and leaned against the bars of his cell. "I helped build these cells. They're half pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and proper application of strength the door will lift free" "what's your name boy?" "Will Turner" He had the cutest confused look on his face "that'll be short for William I suppose. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, am I right?" He raised his eyebrows for effect as I watched "yes" "well Mr.Turner I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death that I will take you to the Black Pearl to save your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he stuck his hand through the bars so Will could shake his hand. "agreed" Will looked a little scared "agreed now get me out"

Will lifted a bench and jammed it into the cell "Now _Mel _how bout you help young Mr. Turner?" Jack looked at me "I'm not gonna be much help" as soon as I finished my sentence Will had knocked off the door. "well maybe your not so much of a eunich as I thought." "we have to go. Somebody probably heard that" Will answered through slightly clenched teeth "not without me effects!" Jack ran past me to his belt hat and coat that was so convieniently hanging close by.


	2. Comendeer Love

Authors note: some people thought the beginning of my story was crap so guess what. it's gonna be allot better this time. although i can't do much bout my spelling. sorry Xewioso your just gonna have to live with me being a bad speller and my stupid computer being a pain and not letting me use my microsoft for fanfiction. I'm new at this so be NICE!

* * *

**Chapter 2:Comendeer love**

"Listen love so you don't look _to _different put this round your shoulders so people won't stare" Jack slipped his coat onto my shoulders when we hit sunlight. I didn't complain after three or four people pointed and ran. I didn't know who they were pointing at. For all I know they could have been pointing at Jack.

We soon came to the docks were our little group ducked under a bridge. "we're going to steel a ship?" Will looked scared "what!" I yelled a little too loud "comendeer love. Comendeer. That ship" He pointed over to a ship that too me looked like all the others. Wooden. "One question about your buisness boy, this girl, How far exactly are you willing to go to save her?" "I'd die for her" He answered sounding offended that Jack thought he'd do anything less "Oh. Good.No worries than" He winked at me and I grimaced. Just a bit.

After about a minute or so guess where I was? under neath a capsized boat in the middle of a pirate and a black smith, dog paddling, with one hand on the top of my dress to keep it up. "This is either madness or brilliance" Will said pulling me up to the little air pocket after I had gone under. "It's amazing how those two traits coincide" Jack answered looking back at him.

"Ladies first" Jack said when the rope to the Dauntless as it was called was visible. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "I'm in a dress how do you expect me to climb a rope?" "I don't." He picked me up abruptly and threw me over his shoulder. "put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled like a selfish little child. "Calm down love" I could see Will climbing below Jack laughing at me. I stuck out my tongue and avoided looking down after that.

"Everyone stay calm we are taking over this ship!" Jack announced proudly dropping me onto the deck. "OUCH!" I screamed standing up and kicking him in the shin "you're lucky I don't have any shoes on!" I screamed. One of the powdered wigs started to laugh, along with the rest of the crew. "Oh don't get me started on you!" I cried waving my fist in the air near his nose. He continued to laugh, louder this time, so I sucker punched him right between the eyes. He wimpered and cupped his hands over his forhead "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" I yelled impatiently watching the crew run to the life boats. I didn't know I was _that _menacing.

"Here they come" Will said soon after my little _outburst. _Jack smiled a coy little smile and looked over to me happily. " If you're going to pick me up again you'd better have some iodine with you!"

The soldiers from the interceptor borded our ship. See we weren't on deck. Jack had dragged Will and I over to some hidden spot where he picked me up (again. I wonder if polysporn exists yet?) and swung over to the interceptor. The otherwise unaware Commodore took a few minutes to notice than started barking orders like mad to try and get his ship back. "Thank you commodore for helping us make way!" Jack shouted from the helm where he was currently steering. He had dropped me not to far off so I stood abruptly, ran up and smacked him for dropping me again than ran off to a corner still fuming. _I know he was Captain Jack Sparrow AKA Johnny Depp but he dropped me! On a deck! made of WOOD! Not pillows! _

After I had calmed down I walked up slowly to the helm and looked out over the railing into the ocean churning beneath the boat. "Darling, pet, love would you be so kind and steer for a moment?" Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me over before I could protest.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I went out in search of my father" "Oh cry me a river" I breathed leaning on the wheel of the ship than slipping and falling hard onto the deck "OWWWWW!!!!!!" I screamed holding my shoulder "dammit I'm clumsy!" I screamed picking the splinter out of my shoulder. Jack spared me a glance than continued his conversation with Will

"is that so" "My father, Will Turner. At the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help" Will was now standing right in front of Jack staring at him questionably. Jack started to walk up the stair case towards me and shooed me away. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father" I surpressed a giggle. And I'm the queen of France! LET THEM EAT CAKE! Jack sighed, rolled his eyes and faced Will "I knew 'im. Probably the only one to know 'im as William Turner, Everyone else just called him Bootsrtap or Bootstrap Bill" "Bootstrap?" He looked rather shocked

"good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him" great. Just great."That's not true! He was a merchant sailor, and a good man who obeyed the law!

"He was a bloody pirate and a scallywag"

"My father was_ not _a pirate!" Will drew his sword and pointed it at Jack. I side stepped out of the way

"put it away son. It's not worth you getting beat again" He rolled his eyes and seemed ticked off

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you" He breathed through clenched teeth

"than that's not much of an incentive for me to fight fair, Then is it?" he spun the wheel violently, causing one of the sails to fly around and catch Will in the gut, I ducked just in time, if I hadn't I'd be lying passed out on the deck. "Jack what the hell are you freaking _trying _to kill me!" I cried shaking my fist at him "surprisingly no love" he answered grimacing "Jack would you be so kind and let me back on the ship!" Will yelled getting Jack's attention "Oh right. Now that you're just hanging there. The only rules that rally matter are what a man can't do" "what a man can't do is drop a woman on the deck of a ship!" "right. But that's not the point. You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy and you're going to have to square with that someday" Will looked rather confused and I was still standing beside Jack fuming "Now, me, for example. I could let you drown. But I can't sail to Tortuga all by me onesies" "I'm here I can help!" I screamed flicking Jack in the back of the head "yes but you don't look like you've worked a day in your life" "true" I let it be.

Jack spun the wheel again and Will dropped onto the deck "can you sail under the commande of a pirate? Or can you not?" he held his sword up to Will than threw it up and caught the sharp end. "Tortuga?" "We're going to Tortuga?" Great I'm dressed worse than a chick from Tortuga in this century! "can I at least have some different clothes?" "but I like your little..." Jack paused and looked me up and down "dress is it?" "yes I'm wearing a dress!" sometimes Jack just pisses me off.

* * *

I sat in a corner for the longest time. I was bored. We had been at sea for at least a day. My dress was stained and ripped all along the bottom and my feet were sore from not wearing any shoes. "so. What's bothering you now love" Jack asked sitting beside me "What you haven't guessed yet?" "I'm not a bloody mind reader. Although I do have an intuitive sense for the female creature. Which tells me you're upset" "you think? I'm in a dress that's not the most comfortable thing. My hair is matted in knots. I don't have any shoes. Shall I go on?" I looked up at him with my tear and mascara stained face. Yes, I had been crying. You would be too if you were trapped on a ship heading for Tortuga. He wiped a bit of the smuges off my face with his thumb. "when we get to Tortuga I promise I will get you some shoes" "and some clothes other than a dress?" "yes I promise you that too."

* * *

Author's note: was it better than the first chapter?? hopefully yes! did anybody guess who I was refering to when I said. And I'm the queen of France! LET THEM EAT CAKE! who ever guesses gets juice and cookies!!

Yours truly

The Queen Of France


	3. pretty boy

Authors note: I feel sad. (wipes away tear) did anybody know who I was referring to when I said let them eat cake? History lesson! It was marie antoinette. The movie wasn't that good I saw it and the book was slightly confusing. but I got through it. Anyways heres my latest update.

**Chapter 3: Pretty Boy**

"Mel. Mel. Get up we're here" I felt a rough hand caress my bare shoulder. It was Will. I opened my eyes to meet his. "I'm up" I groaned sitting up on the hammoc and banging my head on some rigging "OOWWWW!" I yelled rubbing my forehead. Will bit back a giggle and I could tell. "Are you O.K?" he held out his hand for me to get down. "I think so" I said taking his offer and stepping down. By the end of my little "vacation" I'm gonna be a walking talking scab.

"Listen love, stay close. We don't want you t'get lost" Jack whispered. I felt like a child being looked down upon by an adult. It was slightly true. Yes I was almost as tall as Jack but he had that feeling that he was talking that he was looking down on you. Like a mere toddler. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga." He grabbed a cane from some guy that fell over earlier and started walking as if he were the king of England. I glanced over to see Will who looked uncomfortable and up tight. I fell back a bit to walk beside him. "it'll linger" Will answered "I'm agreeing with pretty boy" He looked at me with the same expression as everyone else in this century did. " How shall I put this in terms you might understand..." I paused thinking.

Jack was a few paces in front of us when he stopped. "Scarlett!" he exclaimed noticing a red head coming closer and extending his arms just a bit.

She stopped and smacked him hard across his cheek. "ouch that would've hurt" I whispered. I could tell Will had the same thought because he had the same look of pain that Jack had. "I'm not sure I deserved that" Jack whined shrinking back. "Giselle" he turned and faced another girl. This time she was blonde.

"who was she?"

"wot?" Giselle smacked him across the face just like Scarlett had. Than walked away with her nose in the air

"coughsnobcough" I choked when she was out of earshot. Will smiled and looked at me. "I may have deserved that" He looked back briefly and saw Will smiling at me. "come on welp" he motioned over to an alley.

We walked into a pen with a man who had the biggest side burns I have ever seen. Jack picked up a near by bucket of water and Will followed Jack's lead. I stood back knowing what was going to happen next. Jack threw his bucket of water onto the man who was passed out and most likely drunk. "curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled waving around a dagger. "Mothers love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man while he's sleeping, It's bad luck that's what it is."

"ah. But I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks the drink while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking" Jack said casually.

"Aye that'll bout do it" Answered the man looking as confused as Will and I did.

Will had a brilliant idea and threw his bucket of water onto the man. "Blast I'm already awake!" He yelled angrily

"that was for the smell" Will answered. The man looked at me and I nodded dumbly.

Jack led the way to a tavern, bought two drinks than said something to Will. I didn't exactly hear what he said but to tell you the truth I didn't care.

Jack and Gibbs (I over heard Jack say it on the way over) were inside a sort of room with no door. Will and I were guarding it if that's a word that fits. "So what's new?" I hate silence. It makes me feel all strange. "Nothing really" He answered looking straight ahead.

"are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" He looked down at me. Will was a couple of inches taller than I was.

"O.K. I tried" at this moment some drunk wench came and started shoving herself at Will. He seemed uncomfortable and started inching closer to me.

I laced my hand in his, drew myself as close as I could to him and gave the wench a venemous gaze that sent her away with some other man.

"thanks" Will looked down at our hands and I pulled away quickly. Looking away into the distance of the bar. "No problem" I answered absent mindly.

"let's just say it's a matter of leverage"

Dammit Jack how come you have to be such a jerk sometimes? I thought turning my gaze back towards Will who looked like he had just watched someone close to him die. Most likely his pride.

I walked over into Jack's little room and sat myself next to him. "ello love" Jack said cheerily "hay Jack" I said calmly knowing I inturrupted there little conversation "Gibbs this is Mel" He was looking at me funny and probably trying to figure out who I was. "hey" I waved casually

"listen how am I going to get a room?" blunt and to the point. Just how I like my questions.

"well..." Jack slid his arm around my shoulder

"not on your life Sparrow" I answered shrugging his hand off

"Captain love, Captain Sparrow. Fine than you shall have a room of your own." he seemed upset

"and pants. I want pants"

"fine fine I'll get you pants" he answered absentmindly

"If you even think of buying me a dress I'll ring your neck" Just athreat girls don't worry I'd never kill Jack he's far too cute.

00000000

"Jack you idiot! I asked for my _own_ room!" I whined sounding selfish but I didn't care. "I specifically asked for my own room and you get me a room with Will!" "love, it was either Will or Gibbs. And since Gibbs isn't exactly your type I thought I'd be nice and pair you with the welp." He had talked to the bar owner for twenty minutes and he couldn't wager me a room of my own! "fine but you'll pay"

"guess what. I'm your new room mate" I said turning away from my little conversation with Jack. "I heard" "this is just great!" I said sarcastically. I was fuming yet again.

Stomping up to my room I opened the door and almost screamed. There was only one bed.


	4. Over Board

Authors note: hey peoples! i dont really know what to say so here ya go. oh i remember thanks to princess armberly!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Over board**

"listen you stay on your side I'll stay on mine" I ordered stomping into the room. Great if my day couldn't get any worse. Will followed me sheepishly, as if he were scared of me. "I wasn't planning on doing anything" he muttered "oh I know you wouldn't I'm making sure" I flopped onto the bed which was surprisingly comfortable. I was half expecting it to be made of wood and straw. Will sat on the other side and slipped off his shirt. I just stared and tried to look away "what?" he had that cute confused look on his face again and I could only smile and laugh a little bit. Maybe my day wasn't going too bad. I lied down on my back and fell into the conciousness of dreams.

I woke in the middle of the night took one look around and found Will's arms wrapped around me. I tried to wiggle free, but his grip tightened. I tried to get away from his grasp again but this time he said something "Mel don't leave" this stopped me.

"what?" "don't leave" he was clearly dreaming. Or drunk. Maybe even delusional. He could have a split personality, but I doubt it.

He pulled me close against his chest. I felt his warm breath against my bare shoulders ( I was still wearing my red dress because Jack forgot about his little promise) and shivered. his arms slipped from my back to my waist. "Will...Will" I whispered nudging him over "Mel? Hmm?" his eyes fluttered open and a look of shock spread across his face. He jumped a foot in the air at least and went beat red. I could tell from the light in the room. "I'm- I'm so sorry" he sputtered looking from his feet over to me. "its O.K" I soothed "No I'm... Really?" "it'll be our little secret" I smiled and he smiled back settling down a little bit. To tell you the truth I didn't exactly mind Will wrapping his arms around me. But I didn't want him to know that.

* * *

"Come on lover boy get up!" I heard Jack yell from the other side of the closed door. "I'm up Jack."Will answered sounding annoyed. I was just getting up myself and probably looked like the living dead by now. Two days of sailing in the caribbean will do that to you. "coming?" he asked offering his hand to help me out of the bed "yes I'm coming" 

"so _this_ is your able bodied crew?" "my thoughts exactly" I muttered

"You sailor!" Jack yelled into one mans face. He had a lovely parrot sitting upon his shoulder that was vibrant colours of red, blue and green. My favourite.

"cotton sir" Gibbs but in. Don't ask me how he got there I'm just an innocent by stander.

"do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay brave in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked in one breath.

"answer man!" he demanded unpatiently.

"he's a mute sir. Poor devil got 'is tongue cut out so he trained the parrot to talk for 'im." Gibbs explained while Cotton stuck out his "tongue". Jack had a slightly disgusted look while Will and I looked on not commenting. "No ones yet figured how" Gibbs said pondering almost."Mr. Cottons Parrot" Jack hesitated "Same question"

It turned at its name and squawked "wind in the sails! wind in the sails!"

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I asked looking around to see if anyone was agreeing with me.

Gibbs nodded "Aye" "of course it does! Satisfied?" Jack swiveled around coming face to face with Will

"you've proved they're mad!" Will exclaimed

"and what's the benefit for us?" yelled a strange voice that sounded feminine but questionable. Jack almost tip toed over to a strange figure in a large brimmed brown hat. He carefully took it off watching dark hair fall onto the figures shoulders. "Ana Maria" he addresed with a questionable little smile.

SMACK!

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked sarcastically

"No, No that one I deserved." Jack wimpered Ana nodded furiously behind Jack.

"You stole my BOAT!" she acused

"actually-"

SMACK!

"borrowed! borrowed without permission!" Jack said correcting himself quickly "but with every intention of bringing it back!" he pleeded "but you didn't!" she screamed. I think I'm going to like this chick!

"you'll get another one!"

"I will" she growled waving a finger in front of his nose

"a better one!" Will joined in

"a better one!" Jack immitated

"that one!" Will pointed over to the interceptor "Wot one?" Jack spun around and saw Will's finger "That one!" He choked through gritted teeth but could probably picture the look on Anamaria's face and gave in reluctantly "Aye that one. What you say?" she thoght for a little bit than yelled "Aye!" and the crew followed "Aye!"

Everyone bussled around and Ana came by Jack, grabbed her hat out of his hands and headed off. " NO NO NO! It's mighty bad luck to have a woman on board! But now we have two!" Gibbs complained looking over to me. I was standing right beside Jack getting ready to ask him a very important question. "It would be far worse not to though." He said worriedly. "Jack. Did you get my pants and shirt?" "Huh? what Yes love I did" He shoved them at me than pulled me over to the long boats to row out to the ship.

* * *

"JACK!!" I screamed. Jack must really hate me by now with all my whining. "Jack! you idiot! you only got me pants!" I yelled storming up to where he was standing at the helm. "I didn't get you a shirt?" he looked truly sorry but I didn't buy into his little lie. Because he is as he keeps telling people Captain Jack Sparrow. "NO YOU DIDN'T JACK!" now I was really frustrated with him "oooppps" he whispered "I'm going to have to stay in this stupid dress until we get to another port!" I started to storm off once again. "umm... love. We're not going to another port." He almost whispered but I could hear him alright. "WHAT!" I screamed than continued to stomp off completely flustered with Jack's stupidity. One minute he's comforting me and the next he's acting like an idiot. I don't get men. I threw myself at my hammoc.

* * *

I missed my friends right about now. I was just going along with Jack and Will so I didn't have enough time to think of anything else but now thateverything has slowed down it started to hit me. What if I never saw my friends ever again? Madeline, Sady and Kerry? what if I never saw James, Chad, Brian or Jess? I started to cry lightly barely even a sob when someone came running down the steps and toward my hammoc. "Mel. We need you up on deck to help. There's a storm. We need all the help we can get." it was Will yet again. "O.K I'm coming" I said quickly wiping away my tears than followed him up to the deck.

Rain poured onto the deck in buckets. I don't think I really needed to wipe away my tears. They would have blended in with the rain water. the sails were barely holding and the entire crew was up there tyeing things down to the railing and rigging. "Mel I need you to tye loose things down for me love!" I heard Jack yell than saw him point to a stack of barrels. I hurried over quickly and grabbed some rope than tied furiously at the barrels.

The waves were huge. At least six seven feet. Each time one of them would slap against the side of the ship causing it to rock this way and that.I grabbed onto the railing for support and not to fall over board. That would have been tragic. One of the crew members would have had to save me. Or leave me drown. I frowned and held the railing tighter. One of the waves came up over the side of the ship and soaked me even more than I already was. I went to walk to the centre of the ship but was caught on something. A loose nail that stuck out from the railing had caught my dress on my stomach.

I cursed loudly and started to tug on the silky fabric. Will saw me struggling and ran over quickly to help me. He pulled me free but one of the waves hit the side of the ship causing it to tip and Will to fall over board!

"WILL!" I screeched looking for him in the chaotic waters below me. I ran as fast as my bare feet could take me up to the helm"Jack! Jack! Will fell over board!" "Man over board!" he barked grabbing rope and diving off the side into the water. I ran to the railing, watching for them.

The rope that Jack had jumped overboard with tightened and the entire crew helped to pull them aboard.

"Does any one know CPR?!" I screamed watching Jack drop Will onto the deck. Everyone shook their heads. "Any one other than me?" I whispered knealing beside him. At least Jack didn't fall over board. I thought before taking a deep breath and placing my lips against his and breathing, hopefully filling his lungs with air so he wouldn't die in my arms. that would have been sad.

Will spit out some salt water, had a coughing fit than sat up to the entire crew staring at him and ignoring the storm going on in the background. "He's O.K!" Gibbs yelled giving the go ahead for everyone to continue working.

"Mel why don't you go down to the galley and fix young Mr. Turner something hot to drink?" Jack raised an eyebrow at me than motioned over to Will. "fine" I breathed and took Will around the shoulders and led him down to the galley.

"are you O.K?" I asked placing a small copper pot onto the little gas stove to heat the water for some tea. "ye-yes I'm f-fine" he shivered. I felt his cheek "you're freezing!" I exclaimed. Hopefully he won't remember me giving him mouth to mouth. I scurried away to fetch Will a couple of blankets.

When I got back the water was boiling. I took two mugs out of a cupboard and poured the water into the mugs. I found some tea bags and dropped one into each before passing a mug to Will. He was odlly quiet. "are you sure you're O.K?" I asked again with sencerity in my voice. "Yes I am fine" he looked up at me than down to my dress. I followed his gaze to my stomach. It was bare because when I got caught the part around my middle ripped. "Great now my dress is a miniskirt and a tube top" "I wasn't looking at your stomach. You have a big gash on your side" He took a sip of his mug and pointed to my side "hmmm. I'm surprised I didn't feel that." I looked down to see myself bleeding heavily from my left side. "Can you stay here for two seconds and not pass out while I go get my pants and dome bandages?" He nodded and I left quickly for the top deck to find Jack.

I dodged flying objects and managed to not slip surprisingly. I tapped Jack on the shoulder and he spun around meeting my gaze. "you're hurt" he pointed to my side. "I've noticed. Where do you keep the bandages?" I wasn't completely useless I knew some of this stuff. "Check inside my cabin. Oh and love. Take this" He handed me Gibbs' flask that had been refilled "Why do I need that?" "to clean your cut. We wouldn't want you getting an infection now would we?" I took it and continued on my little journey towards his cabin.

I came back from my expedition with an arm full of supplies. I placed the flask and the bandages on the table while I took a rag and started to dab at my wound. It stung my side but I didn't want to whimper in front of Will. Next was the rum. I knew this was going to hurt like hell, so I took a deep breath and held it, than poured a little bit onto the sore. I wimpered a little bit as Will watched with a solid expression. The last step was to wrap my side with the bandages. This took a while. I kept dropping the bandages or having to start again because it wasn't tight enough. My belly ring wasn't helping either. It kept getting hooked onto the cloth while I was trying to unwrap it. "Here. Let me help you." Will said quietly standing up with the blanket draped around his shoulders.

He was surprisingly gentle around me and wrapped the cloth around my abdomen with great care and concern. "I'm sorry" he said "Why are you sorry?" "well if I hadn't helped you. You wouldn't have this wound in the first place."

"what are you talking about? If you hadn't helped me I would be dead or over board! I felt bad because well because of me you might have hypothermia" I hung my head low and pulled away from his grasp after he tied a little knot in the end of the bandages. "yes but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive. Thanks" "you're welcome." I looked up again. He was really cute when he was wet. Will's hair was all messy and he had colour in his cheeks from the icy water. The boat had a sudden jolt and I went flying into him. The blood rushed to my cheeks, they burned. I started to laugh. that's what I do When I get embarassed. I laugh it off. But this time my laugh was cut off by Will's lips being pressed against mine. His hand slid down my back and pulled me close. _I don't think this is how the movie ends _I thought frantically pulling away. "I'm-I'm gonna go and... um I have to go and uh... change." I took my pants off the table and almost ran into the crews quarters.

* * *

So Will was the one to head over to the darkside! was it by accident or was it on purpose? Why did Will kiss Mel when he is clearly in love with Elizabeth? Does he now have mixed feelings for Elizabeth? 

Yours Truly

The Queen Of France


	5. trapped

Authors note: dedicated to random people i think this chapter is good.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trapped**

Wasn't that what I had wanted? Did I _want _Will to kiss me? That was _definately_ not how the story goes though? Am I just getting in the way of how the movie is _supposed _to go? What if I didn't _want_ to be here? But how could I leave?

Jack walked down the steps quietly.

I was wrapped in a blanket lying on my hammoc facing the wall. I had changed into my pants and hurddled myself into this position. I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer towards me.

"are you alright love?" he asked in a soft whisper, Rubbing my back up and down, obviously trying to calm me down. "NO" I sobbed sniveling like an infant. "tell old Jack what's wrong than love" he continued to rub my back and played with my hair. That reminded me of James and I sobbed louder.

"I-I miss my friends, and my boyfriend, and shoes!" I cried out "Plus I'm really confused about everything!" I faced him and Jack out stretched his arms, inviting me to cry on his shoulder. I accepted his offer and flung my arms around his neck, crying heavily onto his shoulder once again. "what are you confused about pet?" he hugged me back and sat beside me on the hammoc. "everything! my life, who I like, and I know how your story goes! I'm not from your time period! I'm from the future!" he hugged me closer.

I felt really stupid. I felt helpless. I just wanted to be loved by some one. I missed Will, even though he probably didn't miss me. I felt awkward when he had kissed me because I knew that he was betrothed to Elizabeth.

Maddie, Sady, and Kerry had dragged me to the movies over the summer to go see Dead Man's Chest. At first I thought it would be boring but than it got me hooked. Sady and Kerry liked Johnny Depp and Maddie liked Orlando Bloom. But to tell you the truth I couldn't really decide. Jack was witty and funny, But Will was adorable with a slightly quarky charm about him.

Jack pulled away from me a little bit and smiled."we're about to hit Isla Du Muerta I'd like you too at least come up on deck love" he raised an eyebrow and gave me his best rougish smile he could. I giggled while he wiped away my tears once more. I'm gonna miss Jack when I have to go back to my time era.

* * *

"dead man tells no tales" sqwauked parrot (I thought mr. Cottons parrot was too long so I shortened it to parrot)

"puts a chill in the bones at how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage" Gibbs said quietly

The entire crew were standing at the railing looking down at the ship graveyard beneath us. To tell you the truth I thought it was rather nice. Very quiet and peaceful. Jack had forced me to come up to the deck. I didn't want to run into Will. It was like when you break up with your boyfriend then run into him at the mall. Only now I had to live with him for god knows how long!

" how is it that Jack came by that compass?" I could hear Will's voice. He was on the other side of the ship.

I ran and ducked under the staircase. I could hear Gibbs, but his words were muffled and uncomprehensible. I didn't bother trying to decipher them.

Footsteps were coming closer to my little hiding spot. I hope it isn't Jack. Ana peaked around the corner and gave me a funny look. "who are you hiding from?" she asked "I'm-I'm not hiding" I stammered

"well than what are you doing?"

"I'm... cleaning" I pretended to dust the bottoms of the stairs with my hand

"nice try. shove" she came in and sat next to me "Now I'm serious. Who are you hiding from?" I could tell she was being honest. So I let up and retold my little sob story of a life. I didn't cry this time though.

"oh I see. So you're hiding from Will than. You know you're going to have to face your fears and talk to him eventually right?"

"yes but it's nice not to think about it is all"

"O.K suit yourself. I have work to do." she stood and started to walk away. But quickly came back "good luck though"

"thanks."

* * *

"Lower the anchor!" Jack bellowed. "Ana. Where's Mel?" she just pointed over to the staircase not bothering to stop her work.

"Mel? Love. What are you doing?" He poked his head into the little space

"I'm sitting"

"you're coming ashore with me"

"is Will going?"

"why do you want to know?"

"because. Is he going or not?"

"because is not an answer love"

"well than cause"

"neither is _cause_"

"fine he kissed me but that's not how the story goes so I ran off and that's when you found me." I mummbled hoping he wouldn't ask what I said.

"I know. Ana told me. You are coming ashore with me wheather you like it or not" he offered his hand and I reluctantly took it, scared he might throw me over his shoulder again.

* * *

Jack rowed the little life boat, while Will and I sat in silence. I didn't want to talk first. There was no way I was going to. "Listen you two are going to have to talk. Why don't I start. Mel you go first." I shook my head vigerously "well than Will. You first." He also shook his head. I told you I wasn't going to talk first.

We got out of the boat quietly inside the cave filled with treasure trying not to disturb the little ceremony going on in front of them which was extremely hard with all the objects lying around that you can easily trip on and make a loud noise.

Barbossa was standing beside Elizabeth holding a knife while going on about something I hadn't taked an interrest into so wasn't exactly listening.

"wait for the opportune moment" I heard Jack say

"and when's that? when it's the best profit for you?" Jack started to walk to another part of the cave slowly when he suddenly turned around "Listen I know this might be hard for you. But don't do anything... stupid." Jack said this almost through gritted teeth. Obviously annoyed that Will questioned his authority. Or judgement.

Will picked up one of the oars and hit Jack over the head with it. "Jack I am not going to be your leverage" he said before running off.

I fell to my knees beside the now unconciouss Jack and tried my best to get him to wake up. "Jack...Jack...JACK!" I slapped him across the face. He didn't move. "Jack don't die on me. Please?" I pleaded obviously doing no good because he wasn't waking up.

I felt Will pick me up gently and lead me over to the little row boat.

I didn't speak to him on the way back at all. How could he. He had every right. But still. Elizabeth was giving me funny looks all the way back aswell. "Elizabeth. This is Mel. Mel Elizabeth." I nodded acknowledging her presence, While she gave Will a look that said "It took you eight bloody years to call me by my first name and it takes you a week to call this chick by her name!"

* * *

As soon as we got back to the ship I stormed off to my hammoc once again. I was pissed off. How come Elizabeth had to come! I tried to re wrapped my bandages (key word tried) furiously, fumbling and dropping the cloth, than having to start again. After a while I gave up and just sat on my hammoc daydreaming about nothingness.

Will came down and sat next to me. "where's your girlfriend?" I asked bitterely "on deck" he answered sounding pre occupied. "Listen. I'm sorry if I was too..." his voice trailed off "bold. Last night. It's just well..." his voice trailed again. I was playing with my bandages. "do you want some help?" he asked sencerely. I nodded slowly.

He wrapped them around my torso with ease and grace. I smiled at him weakly. "You're healing well." He stood and started to walk away. "Thank you" I said quietly "You are most welcome miss Brookes."

"How come you called me miss Brookes? You always call me Mel or Melany?" He looked back at me "I don't know. I thought you were mad at me" He looked down at his shoes. "I thought you were mad at me for some odd reason" I said looking at the rafters. "I thogut you were mad at me!" he said laughing a bit. This is awkward. O.K think it through. Hmmmmm... Will likes Elizabeth. But I think Will's second guessing himself. I'd better point him in the right direction. Even though I don't want to.

"Listen. As much as I like you and all... You have to go get Elizabeth. But first." I stood, walked across the room and kissed him flat out. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about my appearance which was probably horrifying, I didn't care what other people thought even though I didn't really care about that in the first place, and I didn't care if Will liked me or not. He pulled me closer. Just like I had been hoping for, But I pulled away and said "like I said before. You're going to have to go see Elizabeth." I walked up on deck leaving him slightly helpless.

* * *

When I got on deck Ana was sitting in the crows nest. I climbed the mast and sat next to her. Thank god Jack remembered to get me pants! I missed him surprisingly. I missed his rougish smiles and winks. His obsurred comment and always acting drunkness. I missed me yelling at him over nothing than him coming over to say he's sorry and to see if I'm alright. I missed him in general but knew that Will didn't kill him.

"did you talk to the whelp?" she asked

"yup"

"what he say?" she sat cross legged in front of me eager to hear. I gazed out into the horrizon dazed. Suddenly I saw a ship with black sails. "Holy..." I trailed trying not to swear. "What the... It's the Pearl" Ana swung around without question and yelled "get off your arse you lazy mules! get to your posts! hurry it's the Pearl!"

She slid down the post and ran to the helm. I followed dumbly and tried to stay out of the way. My efforts were pointless. I got knocked around more than once by passing crew members. All though they did shout back their appoligies which shocked me tremendously.

"What's happening!" Elizabeth yelled from behind me. "It's the Pearl! She's gaining on us!" she yelled back "but this is the fastest ship in the caribbean!" she sounded appauled that a lwly pirate ship was gaining on the pride of the British navy. "You can tell them that after they've caught us!" Ana spat back. I told you I thought I'd like this chick.

"wait we're shallow in the drafts right?"

"Aye?" she sounded interrested in what Elizabeth had to say

"than can't we lose them over those shoals?" She pointed over to tiny white capped waves off in the distance.

"We don't have to outrun 'em long!" Gibbs some how snuck up behind me and joined in. I felt dumb I didn't know what the hell they were talking about!

"Lighten the ship! stem the sterns!" Ana yelled "anything that we can afford to lose see that it's lost!" Gibbs yelled over the hussle and bussle of crew members throwing objects over board.

Some of the crew members tried to throw a cannon overboard but Will stopped them. "we're going to need that" he said seriously."Gibbs!" Will shouted taking the mans attebtion away from his task "we have to fight! we need to take a stand! Load the guns!" he cried. "with what?" Ana snapped looking over to Will "anything! everything! anything we have left!" he shouted. "load the guns and langerage! The Pearl is going to luff us on our port quarter! she'll rake us without pressing a target!"

"lower the anchor on the right side!" elizabeth cried. they all paused

"THE STARBOARD SIDE! LOWER THE ANCHOR ON THE STARBOARD SIDE!"

"It would give us the element of surprise" Will said shrugging his shoulders

"you're daft!" Ana cried motioning to Elizabeth, Will and I

"daft like Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed

"LOWER THE STARBOARD ANCHOR!" I yelled. I had gotten good at that.

"Aye! Listen to the lass. This one has some sense! Hurry or we'll load you into the cannons!" Gibbs ran about the deck between odd jobs. The crew ran to the right sided anchor and lowered it quickly.

"Let go!" I screamed to Ana. She obeyed and the ship lurched as it turned. I was scared. I went flying into the railing and hit my wounded side. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" I screamed grabbing my side. Will ran over immediatly. "Are you O.K?" he asked hurriedly. I nodded weakly. That's all I could do. I was in too much pain. "go to the crews quarters. Wait there." he helped me up than continued with his ranting.

I obeyed and ran to my hammoc once again. It went silent than... "FIRE!" cannons sounded at a deafening tone, gun shot and screams rang in the cove.

I was drifting off to sleep peacefully hoping to wake up the next morning and not to die at sea lonely and forgotten when I heard Will's voice. "HELP!" he cried. "I know this part of the movie" I whispered running into where I had heard his desperate cry.

The hull was filling with water quickly. It was going to blow and I knew it. "MEL!" "yes, I'm here" I ducked under some fallen timber into where he was trapped. "I can't find the medallion." he panted "that's the least of our worries. I have an idea. Listen don't panic. The ship is going to blow up"-his expression went grim and unbearable-"I told you not to panic. There's a small opening over here if we can get through or clear a pathway. There has to be a big hole in the bottom of the ship or else we wouldn't be sinking so quickly." I pointed as I explained. He was listening surprisingly.

"you got it?" "yes. Let's go" We had cleared a path big enough for us both to fit through, the water was rising rapidly and we were ready to swim for our lives. "if I get attacked by something. Please save me. Other than that let's hope nothing happens." I ducked under the water and swam down the hole where most of the water was coming from.

There were reefs, fish, underwater plants, and millions of other micro organizms that I probably didn't notice swimming down there. The hull of the Pearl came into view and Will grabbed my hand to pull me in that general direction. I swam close behind him and came up for air beside the Pearl. "ssshhh. Climb this rope." he pointed to a loose rope hanging off a sail. I climbed up before he did and waited just below the railing. I could hear the crew of the Pearl talking, "if any of you even think of the word parley I'll have your guts for garters!" one of them yelled walking around in a circle pointing his gun at each one of the crew members who were strapped to the main mast.

Elizabeth wriggled free but stopped in her tracks when the Interceptor blew apart sending pieces of wood and glass in every which direction. "WILL!" she cried "Mel" I heard Jack whisper sounding distrot and sad.

"Barbossa!" Will yelled standing on the railing with his arm around my waist. The look on Elizabeth's face was priceless. She was horrified, mixed with disgusted, and jealous all in one big icing sugar coated, dress wearing (no pun intended)cheating, spoiled, govenors daughter."Mel?" Jack asked sounding shocked "Will, nice too see you too." he acknowledged his presence. Will let me step down from the railing only to be grabbed by some random pirate who freaked me out immensly.

"what's in your head boy?" barbossa asked "Mel goes free." ya I kinda was free until you let me step down from the railing if you haven't noticed. "oh and Elizabeth." he cocked the pistol and aimed it at himself "you only have one shot. And we can't die." Barbossa laughed "don't do anything stupid "Jack begged. Jack's alive! it took me a little while to figure that one out. one of the pirates let go of me and I flung my arms around Jack's neck. "I thought you died" I whispered. "love I'm captain Jack Sparrow" he whispered back "but now is not the time." he let go of me and I walked back a little bit. "carry on" I urgered noticing all eyes were on me. "you can't I can" Will continued.

"who are you"

"nobody, He's no one. Distant cousin of my aunts nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though -eunich" Jack spilled quickly. O.K now that's is the Jack Sparrow I know. Has to say something stupid almost every two seconds but knows exactly what to say when the time comes.

"my name is Will Turner. Son of bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins"

"'e's the spittin' image o' old bootstrap bill come back to haunt us!" one pirate cried.

"on my word do as I say or I'll be lost to davy jones' locker" great thing to say Will.

"name your terms mr.Turner."

"Mel and Elizabeth go free." he said flatly. HAHAHA! Will said my name THAN Elizabeth's!

"yes we know. Anything else?" Jack was pointing and waving his arms like mad.

"and the crew. The crew is not to be harmed." Will said quickly hoping that's what Jack meant. Sadly it wasn't.

"agreed" Barbossa answered hastily.

* * *

"Barbossa you lying bastard! you swore they would go free!" Will yelled before being gagged and shoved away by pirates. "don't dare impugn me honour boy. You said they would go free but failed to say when or where." he laughed watching Elizabeth walk onto the flimsy piece of board.

"though it is a shame losing something so pretty. Don't it lads?"

"aye" the pirates agreed

"so I'll be having that dress back before you go" he laughed

"you know I've always liked you." Jack pleaded to the pirate holding him captive. He just snorted

"goes with your black heart."

"ooohh. It's still warm" he tossed it to someone.

She was standing on the edge looking back desperatly but with no luck. A very strong pirate stepped on the plank sending poor little Elizabeth plumetting into the ocean. I was next.

They forced me onto the plank and I reluctantly went onto it to terrified to protest against. They all pointed their weapons directly for me. I took a sharp painful breath and jumped. My heart stopped and started up again as soon as I hit the icy water below me.

* * *

sorry i went line happy on this one. so what happens to Mel? Does jack have secret feeling for her? will Elizabeth and Mel go into a death match on the island? will they GET to the island without drowning eachother? what about when norrie comes into the picture? will he approve of Mels little outfit?

Yours Truly

The Queen Of France


	6. coming out of my cage

Authors note: I'M BACK MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hope this chapters good. dunno dedicated to my friends kels and syd who felt really crappy when i wrote this.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Coming Out Of My Cage**

I swam my hardest and fastest to get to that stupid little island. It was tiny, insignificant, shadeless, foodless, shoeless island. But I didn't care anymore. It was there.

"That's the second time I've had to watch him sail away with my ship" Jack said slowly.

"If you're going to shoot me shoot me now!" I screamed throwing myself onto the sand. It was warm and inviting. Like Will's arms. "wouldn't think of it love" Jack answered sternly. "Why cause you'd rather watch me suffer!" I cried. "no because I like your pretty face. And if I killed you. Than I'd watch you suffer" he said quietly. Elizabeth stood beside him and looked at me funny. God I hated the way she looked at me. It just bore inside of me and ate me.

"We should rescue Will" she said quietly

"and how are we to do that?" Jack asked doubtedly. "unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails in your... bodice. Probably not. Than we have no buisness in going." He walked off leaving me still sitting on the beach. I could hear them yelling at eachother. It reminded me of the way my mum and dad used to fight about nothing. They eventually got devorced but I had to put up with it for three years of coming home to more of a warzone than a house. I flopped down onto my back and spread out like a starfish. Maybe if I lie here long enough something will happen.

I closed my eyes and Will's face was the first thing I saw. I was slightly nervous but more releived. It was like a surreal dream. something blocked the light coming through my eyelids and I opened them. It was Jack still argueing with Elizabeth about nothing. He sat down and handed me a clear bottle filled with some sort of liquid. It was rum. I took a quick drink. Most people say it tastes bitter and burns its way down your throat but I don't think that. It tastes sweet and glides its way down into your stomach.

The easy taste reminded me of summer. Hanging with Sady, Maddie, Kerry in the air conditioned mall than going to the movies or to parties. I missed those days. I missed them. I missed everything.

Jack sensed my distress and slipped his arm around my shoulders. Not daring to go any lower.

" It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this it was only a kiss. It was only a kiss" I whispered drinking more.

"what was that?" he asked suspiciously

"what was what?"

"that. You just said something. What was it?" he asked again

"oh right. It's a song. Called Mr. Brightside. It's my favourite song to sing."

"will you teach it to me?"

"sure why not."

* * *

"COMING OUT OF MY CAGE AND I'VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL!!!!" I screamed linking arms with Jack and twirling around in circles. I was drunk yes but it took my mind of things.

"IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS! IT WAS ONLY A KISS! IT WAS ONLY A KISS!" Jack and I sang together. "I like this song." he said drunkly. Elizabeth was probably the only sober one on the island. She was pretending to be drunk and was trying to learn the song but wasn't as quick as Jack.

"me too" I answered falling onto the sand.

"you're different" he said amusingly "I like that" he pointed a shaky finger at me.

"thank you" I answered taking a long drink.

"Jack it must have been so _awful _for you to have been stuck on this island all alone." Elizabeth whimpered. I swear I could have strangled her right about now. But I kept my cool and swore in my head instead.

"Oh. Well. The scenery has changed. You know a bit" he said slipping his hand around her shoulder so he had an arm on each of us.

"captain Sparrow. I don't think I've had enough to drink to allow that talk" she said acting all upscale and prissy. God I could have killed her. Brutally and with no mercy. That would have been good.

While I was fantisizing Elizabeth had gotten Jack to drink more and pass out.

"great job! Miss I'm the queen of the world who has THREE bloody guys wrapped around my well manicured finger!" I screeched standing.

"well I never!" she stood aswell

"is that all you can come up with than!"

"no!"

"wow that's sad." I laughed hard and loud. She came out of nowhere and tackled me full on.

"Oh so that's how you play!" I fought back. She was taller than me but I can tell you know I was way stronger than she was. We were pounding away at eachother like toddlers fighting over a toy when she sucker punched me in the lip drawing a thin line of blood. She immediatly stood looking horrified with herself and staggered back.

"t-truce?" she studdered holding out a shaking hand

"are you scared of me?"

"n-no"

"you are aren't you!"

"NO NO I'M NOT!"

"You can't hold your temper now can you!?" she tackled me again. so much for truce.

* * *

We continued trying to kill eachother well into the night until finally she stood and stormed off somewhere on the otherside of the island muttering about fire and alcohol.

I didn't sleep heavy that night just in case she tried to set me on fire while I was sleeping. I lied down next to Jack and looked at the stars like I did when I was little. Memories of my childhood flashed in my mind of happy moments and sad times. Sadly the sad moments stayed and I cried myself to sleep once again.

Jack shot up beside me and started yelling about something. I didn't want to open my eyes. The sunlight burned. "Jack Shut up would you!" I yelled wincing. I put my hand over my face to hide from the sunlight and pulled it away. There was blood on my lips I could taste it. I hated the taste of blood! I hope Elizabeth didn't try to kill me last night because I probably won't be seeing a mirror any time soon.

Jack continued yelling and shouting until he came over and pulled me too my feet.

* * *

"it must have been awful for you Jack" he mocked walking quickly

"Jack what the hell?" I asked catching up. He looked over to me quickly than out at the ocean but did a quick double take and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"you're hurt" he said bluntly

"yes I am. Oh and to top it all off I'm hung over and pissed off at myself. Happy?"

"why are you mad at yourself?" he asked strangely

"I'm not emo if thats what you mean." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"huh?"

"nevermind" I started storming off in front of him when he stopped me and pointed to the dauntless. "well I guess lizzy will be happy" I said bitterly.

* * *

authors note: whats lizzie hiding?? can anyone guess why i picked mr.brightside (other than that it is like my FAVOURITE SING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!) take a look at the lyrics. it is really obvious! anyways sorry this is really short. Hope it is still good though. P.S I'm not emo. I'm actually usually happy. Accept for today. :( I didn't go as line happy this time.

yours truly

The Queen Of France


	7. The Curse

Authors note: thanx to lizzybizzybee, princess amberly, padme4000 and black-raven3 for your support and idea you gave me!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Curse**

"but we have to save Will!" Elizabeth demanded to the Commodore. He wasn't exactly paying attention until around now. "what happened to you?" he asked noticing all the dammage I had done to her.

It wasn't _that _bad! only a _couple _cuts and scrapes. Maybe a few little nicks here and there, some hair torn out. Hey she almost ripped out my naval piercing with her stupid dress under thingy!

"what happened to both of you?" he asked looking over to me. Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"the-the crew of the Pearl. They were vicious." wow. So she stood up for me. So what she is still evil and shall be delt with accordingly. It's a good thing Jack was out of earshot or else he would have been very angry with her.

"who are you?" now he asks for my name. "Melany Brookes." "Did you pick her up from Tortuga, Sparrow?" he seemed disgusted. "No actually I didn't." he joined in on our conversation.

"well than where on Earth did you find her?"

"_her_ has a name you know!" I shouted

"dunno really. She sort of found her way into my life some way or another."

"O.K. You Norrington. You're going to ask Sparrow over here to give you directions to Isla Du Muerta because sugar plum is going to accept your little proposal of marriage. Got that?" I like things to just get to the point. I hate it when stuff drags on forever.

Jack, Elizabeth and James all gaped at me than continued. "Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Govenor Swann asked sounding excited.

"didn't I just say that?" They all ignored me.

"I am"

"fine ignore me!"

"a wedding! I love weddings! drinks all 'round!" Jack exclaimed rather drunkly. Norrington gave him a look of displessure "I know. Clap me in irons." was Jack's answer.

"Mr. Sparrow. You and miss Brookes will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a berring to Isla Du Muerta. You will than contemplate all possible meanings silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?" he sounded like he was talking to a child instead of a captain. I think Norrington's a bully. At least he's not picking on me!

"in escapably." Jack said rather annoyed before the both of us were dragged off.

* * *

"no no love you're turning the wheel the wrong way!" Jack blabbered on as I did my best to try and steer this stupid ship! It had no auto pilot!

"what did the needle of that stupid compass of yours move again!" I shouted back

"yes love as a matter o' fact it did. so turn the bloody wheel to the right!"

"here they go again" whispered one of the navy soldiers to his comrade

"what are they fightin about now?"

"turning the wheel" he snickered

"I heard that you over dressed imbosil!" that shut him up

"If you think you can do better get your arse over here and just try!" I stomped off again. I was in no mood to be yelled at by some guy who's IQ is lower than a walnuts.

"and where do you think you're going?" asked Norrington.

"anywhere but here"

"that is not an answer"

"yes it is" I started to walk off again to my non existant destination. He stepped in front of me.

"you are to spend some time with miss Swann."

"what! how come!"

"because you need to learn some propper manners and etiquette."

"you couldn't even spell etiquitte." he almost shoved me into his cabin where dear little Elizabeth was waiting for me. What joy.

* * *

"fork on the left Melany. No your other left." Elizabeth sounded disappointed. I was a sixteen year old highschool student who probably would fail at everything and she expects me too bloody remember which fork to use for eating steak. I can barely remember where my classes are!

"This _is_ my left!" I shouted getting frustrated.

"no _this _is your left" she held up the hand with the knife in it.

"right"

"no left"

"no I mean I get it!" I slouched in the red high back chair I was sitting in.

"slouching is so unlady like Melany" Elizabeth scolded

"but I'm not the most lady like person! You don't get it! I play tackle football with guys twice my size! I still haven't been pumelled!"

"what's football?"

"nevermind" I crossed my arms on my chest and slouched more to see what she would do. I gave up. So what.

* * *

Her boring little lecture went on for ever it seemed. Finally when nightfall arrived I was aloud out of that prison.

I spent most of that time bugging all the red coats running around on deck. It was rather fun actually. I'd sneek up behind them while they were hoisting sails and than yell "OMG! I'TS THE PEARL!"

one of them jumped so high he almost landed on top of me!

Sadly bloody old Norrington noticed and yelled at me.

Him and Jack started loading the men into little boats to row out to the caves after awhile so my fun would have been spoiled anyways. "I want to come!" I yelled running after Jack "Ask the Commodore."

"Norrington! Can I come?"

"No this is no place for a young lady such as yourself." he answered absent mindedly.

"Oh this girl is no young woman. You shoulda seen 'er inTortuga" Jack whispered

"I heard that!"

"Fine you can come along." He seemed upset slightly. Oh well.

* * *

" I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush." Norrington said gravely.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. While you and your mates return to the dauntless and blast the bejeezes out of 'em with your little cannons aye? what do you 'ave t' lose?" Jack asked placing an arm on Commodore's shoulder.

"nothing I'd lement being rid of"

"now to be quiet honest with you. There is still a slight risk to those aboard the Dauntless. Which includes the future Mrs. Commodore."

"it's Norrington Jack. Not Commodore."

"wot?"

"Elizabeth's last name would be Norrington."

"fine than. The future Mrs. Norrington. Happy?" he looked back at me with an are you satisfied _now _grin.

"no not really." he rolled his eyes. "fine." James climbed into another boat with all the men from ours and rowed off back to the Dauntless. Leaving just Jack and I in another little row boat.

He grinned deviloushly as we entered the caves again. Snickering slightly.

Jack and I made our way through the crowd as Barbossa gave his speech on whatever. Like I said before. If it dosen't interest me I'm not listening.

"' escuse me. Pardon me"

"begun the blood"

"here let me through!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Mel? Jack?" asked Will.

"who'd you think it was? Santa Claus and his little elf?" one of the cursed pirate peoples started to laugh.

"don't push me bone boy" I spat. That made him shut up.

"it's not possible" Barbossa breathed with a look of sheer shock and horror.

"not probable."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will sounded slightly disapointed. One of the pirates grabbed onto Jack's shoulder than mine.

"she's safe. Just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised and you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our words except for Elizabeth and maybe Melany over here because in fact Elizabeth is a woman and Melany didn't promise to anything. Smart move"

"shut up!" Barbossa exclaimed "you're next!" Jack looked scared. Barbossa continued trying to cut Will's throat.

"Oh um you shouldn't do that!" I exclaimed

"no no missy. I think I do"

" fine it's your funeral." Jack finished looking around casually.

"why don't I want to be doing it?"

"well because..." he tried to walk off but the pirate had a firm grip on his shoulder. Jack slapped it away and tried to continue. "because th ATMS Dauntless pride of the royal navy. Is floating just off shore. Waiting for you"

A murmur of displessure went around the caves. I had to hold back a laugh.

"just hear me out mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless and they do what they do best." all the pirates cheered a bit. "roberts your uncle fannys your aunt. There you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest ship as your flag ship. But what's left of the Pearl? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colours and give ye ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as _commodore _Barbossa"

"and I spose in exchange you want me to not kill the whelp?"

"what! you're going to kill him!" I yelled. They all gave me a dirty look and I shut up.

"No No by all means kill the whelp. Just. Not yet. Wait for the oppurtune moment. for instance." he picked up a handful of gold from the chest laying beside him. "for instance" he began again "once you've killed Norrington's men." "every." he dropped a peice "last" another "one" and another, secretly hiding the last piece up his sleeve.

Will's glance landed on the hidden piece of gold.

"you've been planning this since the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will said disgustedly.

"ya"

"I want fifty percent of your plunder"

"fifteen"

"forty"

"two!" I shouted wanting to be annoying or mess up their little arguement. They both gave me a stern look and continued.

"twenty - five" Jack rebutled "and I'll buy you the hat. A really big one. Commodore" I think Barbossa likes really really big hats. I thought nodding off a bit.

"we have an accord" they shake on it yadda yadda yadda.

"all hands to the boats" Jack exclaimed. "appoligies. You give the orders." he clasped his hands together as if in prayer and side stepped.

"gents...take a walk." They all grunted and started to walk off

"wot? _not _to the boats?" he sounded shocked.

The pirate who had currently been holding my shoulder disappeared so I could roam free. "I'm free!" I exclaimed spinning around.

"a bit of an odd one ain't she?" whispered Pintel over to Ragetti

"heard that!"

The big pirate who was holding my shoulder handed them each a parasolle and a dress with a crude little smile. I laughed and fell over. Too dizzy to stand up.

* * *

so what did yall think?? to long? to short? good structure, body, sentences, ideas? what will happen when jack and will start fighting? will mel be able to defend herself? what about when elizabeth shows up? hmm??

yours truly

The Queen Of France


	8. are you trying to kill me?

Authors note: hey yall sup?? did everyone like the last chapter??

* * *

**Chapter 8: are you _trying _to kill me?**

I sat down and tried not to fall over. It wasn't my fault I was still a little hung over. Jack and Barbossa were talking and Will was still being held hostage.

I walked over to him and flicked him in the nose. "You almost killed yourself! Not a smart idea Will!" I shouted once again.

"but I was..."

"but nothing. You were being stupid. You shouldn't have done that" I went right up in his face and was just about to kiss him again. But stopped myself.

"Will!" Thanks Jack. Jack threw a sword at him and I ducked

"Trying to kill me again!" I screamed. "Nope love! I'd never do that!"

"well than how come you didn't give me a sword!"

"little busy now!" he was only fighting Barbossa. How hard could that be? Never mind. He took a heavy blow off his shoulder and dodged to the left. Will was off fighting two other pirates so I was worry free.

Sadly not for long. One of the pirates I hadn't noticed yet (Don't ask me for names I wouldn't be any help.) caught me off guard and wacked me in the back. But missed and hit my elbow. "oh you didn't just hit me!" I cried grabbing a nearby heavy object. He snickered. I held the heavy object above my head and chucked it at him. I hit him square between the eyes. My aim was inproving.

He countered my attack with his sword. I grabbed a sheild that was lyeing around and blocked just in time. We continued our little fight, blocking and attacking and me throwing random objects at his head.

I looked over to catch Will fighting a couple other pirates. Than I looked over at Jack while blocking a blow to my ribs. "NOT NICE!" I screamed tackling him before he could do anything else.

I slammed him down and hit the stone floor of the cave. I heard something crack and hoped it wasn't my knees, than I grabbed his sword and pierced it through his chest. I felt triumphant and walked away all proud of myself.

"MEL!" I heard Jack yell. I turned around only to meet the gaze of the pirate I had just "killed"

"NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!" I whined running at top speed. I saw Jack get stabbed and screamed. "I DON'T REMEMBER THAT FROM THE MOVIE!" Suddenly something sharp skinned my leg.

I looked down worriedly and saw a huge gash across my calf. "not again" I murmurred. Blood was literally almost pouring out of my leg. I gagged and tried to sit down.

Will finished up by attacking the two other pirates and hurried over to me. "Melany! Melany! Speak to me!" he yelled. "don't leave me" he whispered. "I'm-I'm O.K. Listen see if Jack's alright."

"Jack's fine. What about you?"

"I think I'm O.K"

"Don't close your eyes. Listen to me Mel. Don't fall asleep. Whatever you do. Do not fall asleep" he orderd taking hold of my shoulders

"PIRATE!" I screeched trying to point at the pirate behind Will currently trying to blow me up.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" Elizabeth said angrily

"sugar plum" I breathed and tried to stand, quickly falling into Will's arms.

"you like pain? Try wearing a corset!" she said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes and tried to stand on my own again but collapsed. "Mel. You're going to hurt yourself more. Sit" he ordered pointing to a rock.

"who's side is Jack on?"

"at the moment?" Will answered dashing off once again.

I heard scurrying around than "no fair" oysh Will you're going to have to move a bit quicker than that. I thought.

It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. My breathing became quick and shallow. I started to gasp for air. I hadn't lost _that_ much blood. Or had I? My eyes closed.

A shot from a gun rang out through the air. My eyes snapped open. "what" I breathed searching around frantically than settling on Jack. "you've been carrying around that pistol for ten years and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said calmly.

"he didn't waste it!" Will yelled sounding angry. He dropped the two coins and I heard them fall into the chest with a clink of metal. My eyes fluttered shut.

"I feel...old"

Jack and Will hurried beside me. Sugar plum took her time. Probably scared of the blood.

"Mel...Melany. Listen. You weren't supposed to do this to me" Will pleaded entwining his hand in mine. Jack placed his hand on my forehead than checked for a pulse.

"she's alive!" he declared.

"do you have to talk so loud Jack? bloody Africa can probably hear you" I murmurred opening my eyes once again.

"you're-you're alive?" Elizabeth stammered coming over.

"yes sugar plum I'm alive" I said weakly.

"Jack you can go pick out some of that treasure if you'd like. I can wait here" I knew how much he had wanted to take that treasure. I could see it in his eyes. "Will can-can you help me up?" I asked reaching for his shoulder.

"we should get back to the dauntless" Elizabeth whispered softly.

"you're fiance will want to know you're safe" Will said sadly. I placed my arm around his shoulder and he acted as a crutch.

"If you were waiting for the oppurtune moment. That would 'ave been it." Jack said coming over to my other side and helping me. I had two crutches now. I felt special. But that feeling was taken over by the emptiness in the pit of my stomach and the light headed feeling. "now it'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

* * *

The Pearl was no where in sight.

"I'm sorry" Elizabeth whispered. Ya right she's sorry.

"they'd done what's right to them. Can't expect nothing more" he said gravely.

Will continued rowing to the Dauntless and I got out with both him and Jack as crutches.

"what happened to you?" asked Norrington coming over to me.

"stupid bloody pirate, No offense Jack, hit my calf when I wasn't looking"

"Sparrow will you take care of this?" he looked over to Jack.

"fine. I will." Will let go of my shoulder and Jack continued walking me over to Norries cabin. It was a little nicer than the interceptors cabin. But not much.

"now if you were a stupid commodore where would you put the bandages?" Jack asked trying to be funny.

"if you're trying to make me laugh it isn't working that well." I said sitting on the bed.

He took some rum. Surprisingly he had found some. and cleaned my wound than wrapped the bandages around my calf.

"you should be fine."

"good. I'm going to be a walking talking scab pretty soon"

"you're not _that_ accident prone" he said sitting beside me.

"you obviously don't fall over on a daily basis and have to get your friends to form almost a sheild around you"

he laughed. I was going to miss him.

* * *

"we'll be arriving in Port Royale in a day or two" Declared Norrington to the eager crew waiting. Jack had been put in the brig. Norrington was a bully. Will sort of moped around the ship. And Elizabeth was depressed. As for me, I hobbled around limping everywhere I could. Some of the soldiers thought they'd be "gentlemenly" and try to help me about the ship. Ya right they were gentlemenly. One of them cornered me! I felt like a helpless deer among a pack of coyotes.

When I could I'd sneak down to the brig and visit Jack. That wasn't often though, because only a couple of the guards would let me down there. It was totally no fair. They'd treat me like I was a little child. Some of the red coats were my age!

* * *

Authors note: hey! i know I'm bored so I updated again. this chapter is pretty good but im not the one who should be critiqing! you are! so hit the little button on the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think!

Yours Truly

The Queen Of France


	9. the last chapter & an unfair exacution

A/N so this si the last chapter! you have all been so good to me!! (wipes away tear as if accepting an oscar!) anyways christmas is soon hopefullt ill get POTC 2!! i didn't want to buy it myself so i had to wait TWENTY DAYS! i wanted to kill my friend when she got it before me!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The last Chapter and an unfair execution.**

Elizabeth almost dragged me into her carriage. I was supposed to live with her until my attitude changed. So what if I scared the crap out of random people at different times. It was not my fault that one of the red coats fell over board. He slipped.

"it's good to see you lady Elizabeth. What on Earth happened to you!" exclaimed one of the maids starting to fuss over sugar plums hair.

"margaret. This is Melany. She is going to need a bath. Would you mind drawing one for her? Also after you are done we are going to need to take some measurments and get some dresses ready." I was pulled away into a rather large room for a bathroom.

"This is bigger than my bedroom!" I exclaimed looking around and taking it all in. There were perfumes and different jars everywhere! The floor looked like ivory and the sink was lined with gold! There was a HUGE bathtub right in the middle.

"miss. We need to get you out of those rags." A maid said appearing out of nowhere with a train of girls coming in behind her all holding buckets each walked by the tub dumping her bucket in then curtsying as they left. This was going to be nice.

"You must undress and get in quickly. We have much more to do" the maid said quickly flagging in two more maids. "what! I have to take off my clothes with all of you watching me!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"yes. How else are you going to bathe?"

"by you leaving and getting me a towel." I said stubbornly. Elizabeth walked in.

"are you causing trouble?" she tapped her dainty little foot on the ivory floor. I rolled my eyes.

"no" I said bitterly, letting the maids undress me.

* * *

Thank god that was over. I felt so vulnerable they would fuss around me so much and scrub me until I was beet red. I swear my elbows started to bleed they scrubbed so hard.

After my terrible ordeal there. Two maids slipped some sort of under dress thing that was really loose and whisked me off into town where there were more maids waiting.

"quick quick! lady Elizabeth will be here any moment. We must have these measurments done before she gets here.!" exclaimed Victoria as her name was.

"suck in as much as you can" she ordered. I took a quick sharp breath and she wrapped the measuring tape around my stomach.

Elizabeth arrived soon afterward.

"have you finished with the measurments?" she asked sweetly.

"yes miss. Are you ready to pick out a colour now?"

"pick out a colour for what?"

"your new dress!"

"what joy" I said sarcasticaly

"Victoria will you mind getting a corset for me?"

"what! there is no way you are putting one of those death traps on me!" I exclaimed backing away.

"Melany. You have to co-operate." Elizabeth said sternly.

"but you said yourself it was painful!" I whined sitting on a chair set in the corner and slouching. She tapped her foot and gave me a if you don't sit up right now I'm going to kill you stare. I sat up as straight as I possibly could.

Victoria came back in the room with a frilly doyly type thing and a wooden fan. Probably if I pass out.

"here you are miss" she handed the doyly over to sugar plum.

"would you mind holding her arms for me?" she asked sweetly. UH OH!

* * *

"can't...breath...life...flashing...before...eyes...not going near...light...must breath..." I gasped. So she got the stupid doyly thingy on me. I couldn't breath. I could feel my ribs almost cracking. I think this is pay back for the island incident.

"don't be so dramatic Melany!" sugar plum exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "we have to pick out fabric!"

"but...I can't...breath!" my voice sounded squeeky like I had inhaled hellium. probably the corsets fault.

"fine fine. I'll loosen it. But only a bit" she stepped behind me with a swish of her lacy skirts. I hope I don't have to wear something like that. That would just be AWFUL! I mean come on there was way to much lace and ruffels on that pale dress. Where was the COLOUR!

"aaaahhhhhhh. I can breath again. Just barely" I said as soon as she loosened the constricting material.

"here what about this fabric?" Elizabeth was in a rack holding out a peachy fabric with flowers. I pretended to gag.

"what about...this one" this time she held out a yellow one. I pretended to have a heart attack and fall on the floor. She wanted drama I can give her drama.

"let me guess this ones hiddeous you won't like it" she held up a beautiful vibrant deep red fabric that was almost the same colour as my old dress I had worn to my homecoming when I got hurddled into Jack's life. Tears welled in my eyes once again as my memories of my friends flashed before my eyes.

"it's...it's BEAUTIFUL!" I exclaimed running up and attacking the material.

"but then why are you crying?" she seemed human as she knealt beside me.

"I miss my friends." I said quietly

"you're going to have to pick out another colour other than red. Like you're going to have to pick out at least three more fabrics." she stood and stopped acting human.

"I have an idea. Can I have a quill and a couple of pieces of paper?" I used to design clothes in my spare time and had a few ideas hanging around. Just in case.

* * *

After around maybe three four hours I had picked out three more fabrics. One was a sort of eggplant purple it dosen't sound pretty but it really is, another was pale blue. and the last was a very pale pink and very marie antoinette. I saw the movie and took some of its ideas.

"which one are you going to wear to dinner?" asked Elizabeth in the carriage ride home. One of the butlers brought back my dresses and a couple more of those bloody awful corsets.

"who's coming to dinner?"

"Commodore Norrington and Gillette"

"I'm going to wear the blue one"

* * *

"ooooooowwwwww. Don't pull so hard" I whined as Bethany the maid who had been attending to me for the past maybe three hours tugged on my hair to pull it back more.

"sorry" she yelped

"that's O.K" there was an awkward silence as I stared into the mirror sitting on the vanity. I didn't look the same. I looked made up, fake. Like a porcelin doll. It was all a big mascarade. My dark hair was pulled back into bobby pins in a sort of half up half down thing and I had at least two inches of makeup on.

"so. Do you fancy either of your dining companions?" Bethany asked brushing my hair once again.

"no. not really"

"are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I've been dyeing to ask and this may be too bold if I may say but. Do you know Jack Sparrow?"

"yes."

"he is one interresting man." she surpressed a giggle.

"yes he is" I fantisized about the night that Will had kissed me. Images of him flashed wildly about my mind.

"are you alright miss?"

"yes.Yes I'm fine" I answered still fantisizing.

"your hair is done. Let's get your dress on." she said pointing over to the little change screen. I slipped behind it and she put on that dreaded bloody corset and my pale blue dress.

"you look beautiful lady Melany." she complimented looking rather proud of herself. I walked over to the mirror slowy. Scared of what I might see. I gasped. Well more like hicupped because of the corset. I looked...hot. Wow surprisingly. The blue dress was perfect. It accented my light complexion with my dark hair and eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the mirror. The material was slightly rougher than I was used to but it was amazing nonethe less.

The neckline was low but modest and it had three quarter sleeves that were tight to my arms. The skirts were the same pale blue. To tell you the truth it was rather plain but it was me.

Bethany gave me a beautiful pair of silver earings.

* * *

"you look ravishing" Gillette was obviously my escort to dinner or else he wouldn't be sucking up so much. Sadly Elizabeth shot me an I'm going to kill you if you screw this up glare and I replied.

"why thank you Mr. Gillette" Sugar plum gave me yet another crash course on etiquette.

"Elizabeth you look breath taking" Norrie and Gillette both offered their arms to finish escorting the both of us down the long spiraling staircase and into the dining hall roomy thing.

Our little party sat at one end of the table. Gillette across from me and Norrie across from Sugar plum. A couple of servants came and dropped off the first course of the meal. It was a small salad with fruit and carrots. yum. Elizabeth shot me a look and I couldn't remember which fork to use, so I tried to make conversation while glancing around to see what fork they were using. Sadly Norrie beat me too it.

"Miss Brookes. I do say the first time I met you I had some doubts about the govenor Swann's idea but now I know it was the right decision. You have become much more of a lady than when we first met, when you were with that awful Captain Sparrow." he reached for the small fork to his far left.

I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and couldn't tell if it was what Norrie had just said or pure hunger because Elizabeth wouldn't let me eat anything.

I took a teency little bite of the salad while Norrie and Sugar plum talked. Gillette was quiet and kept looking at his food then to me.

* * *

There were at least four more courses after the salad. I couldn't tell you what it was though because I wasn't aloud to eat any of it! and for dessert there was CAKE! NO FAIR! I heard a faint rumble coming from my stomach. My calf started to ache and my feet hurt because Bethany said I had to wear the shoes that went with the dress. At least I had shoes. I went around for maybe about two weeks without shoes.

The maids who helped bathe me were appauled at what I had done to myself. With all the fighting pirates, not wearing shoes, and almost becoming a walking scab I was slightly surprised. I thought there would've been more dirt.

Elizabeth suggested we go for a moonlit walk around the garden. Norrie and Gillette were all for so I had to go.

Gillette escorted me. He was walking at a slow pace. At least he was considerate, Sugar plum was way ahead of us.

"miss. Brookes. How are you liking your stay with miss. Swann"

"uh. Oh It is very beautiful in her estate." I said quickly trying to breath once again. Bethany hadn't done the corset up as tight as Elizabeth but I was still almost gasping for air. She had given me a fan and warned me about the heat. She was right I was dyeing in the hot and heavy gown.

We walked in silence for a bit until a bench came into view.

"would you care to sit?" he asked gesturing towards the stone bench. I nodded. He brushed it off a little bit. I sat quietly, looking into the gardens, just staring into the open. Thinking, Thinking about nothingness.

Gillette seemed a little uneasy and was always looking at the ground than me. If I were in my own time and my own clothes and maybe even my own counrty I'd ask him if he wanted to go grab a bite to eat at a pizza place I know. But sadly. I was still sitting beside a 17th century captain of a ship.

I could tell it was awkward for him to be sitting there. He didn't exactly seem like the type to be talking to girls very often.

"how do you like being a part of the navy?" I asked with about as much enthusiasm as I could have.

After I said that he went on and on and I just smiled and nodded politely. Secretly zoning out and daydreaming.

* * *

"thank you for escorting me. Mr. Gillette" I said sweetly disembarking for sugar plums mansion once again.

"that was torture." I said flatly once the door was closed.

"I think Gillette liked you" sugar plum teased

"don't even go there"

"fine I won't. you may go to bed if you'd like" I ran as fast as I could up the winding staircase and into my room. Bethany was waiting.

"how was it?" she asked eagerly.

"boring beyond belief" I said exasperated and sat on the stool in front of the vanity. Bethany began to take down my hair carefully, than started to take off my make up.

When I looked into the mirror once again I saw a familliar sight. My face without makeup.

Bethany put on the chemise thing and left.

As soon as I heard a click I ran around the room frantically trying to find my pants and my "dress" I had worn to homecoming. When I did finally find it I changed quickly and ran to the window. I threw it open and climbed down a terrace that acted as a ladder. Perfect for my escape.

My plan was clear. I wanted to go see Will, than check if Jack was alright tomorrow night.

I ran throught the streets on my toes so not to be heard. I rounded a corner quickly and spotted Will's work shop.

"Will. Will are you in here?" I whispered opening the door just a crack. I opened it more and stepped inside. It was actually cleaner than I expected. The donkey was sound asleep, still tied to the contraption. That's animal cruelty you know. I thought in shame.

"Will...Hello anybody home?" I said a little louder just incase he couldn't hear me the first time.

"Melany? What are you doing here?" he asked with a yawn, appearing out of a hidden room.

"Sugar plum invited Norrie and Gillette over for dinner this evening. It was pure inialating torture."

"who's sugar plum?"

"Elizabeth. So. What's new?"

"Nothing. What's new with you?" he came over towards me.

"well. Sugar plum forced me too pick out some really hiddious dresses today for Jack's hanging and for just sitting around in. What's wrong with my normal clothes?" he looked me up and down than laughed.

"nothing, nothing. Your normal clothes are... perfect" he hugged me close and I put my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. We stood in the embrace for a long time. I didn't want to kiss him knowying how the story goes and all but it just drove me crazy that he was within my arms but I couldn't have him.

Will went to pull away but I stopped him. "wait" I breathed in exasperation hoping he would stop pulling away.

"what is it?" he asked sounding confused.

"my-my belly ring is caught on your shirt" my face went beet red. I could feel it. The hot blood coming straight to my cheeks.

He just stared at me for a moment as I attempted to unhook the little silver ring off of his shirt.

"dammit!"

"would you like some help?" he offered

"be gentle. It'll hurt like bloody hell if you rip it out." I warned light heartidly.

Surprisingly he unhooked the ring quickly and with no fuss. His hand wrapped around my waist gently, as he pulled me a little closer. He leaned into me and kissed my cheek than went and kissed me right on the lips. I couldn't pull away. It wasn't my fault, he was pullying me closer and closer. Well I didn't really_ want_ to pull away even if he didn't have a firm grasp around my waist.

Soon I had to breath. I pulled away gently. "I have to go" I whispered. "but before I do. Where is Jack?"

"Oh. Um Jack's in the jail. Where he was before." he sounded disappointed.

"I'm not going to do anything Will" I said over my shoulder before disappearing out of the door.

* * *

"Lady Melany. Get up!" shouted one of the maids while the other opened the curtains.

"you're having breakfast with Elizabeth this morning."

"what?" I said while yawning at the same time.

"quick quick. Get out of bed" she persistted

"fine. I'm coming. Just at a slower pace is all" I stood and wobbled a little bit.

* * *

After the breakfast I was aloud to roam free for a little bit.

When I came back Elizabeth scolded me for not picking up my skirts and getting them all dirty.

"I'm sleepy" I yawned

"it's in the middle of the afternoon? How can you be tired already?" she sounded shocked. We were having tea time in the garden.

"I get tired very easily." she let me go and I went back into my room with a piece of paper and some charcoal. I was going to draw. I hadn't done so in at least two three years.

I picked up the thin little piece of charcoal and started to sketch the outline of a person. I didn't know who it was going to be I just kind of drew as it came to me. I started to sketch the detail and soon figured out who it was. Jack. His name echoed through out my mind like a bee buzzing around a flower.

I stopped immediatly and stared in awe. How the heck did I do that? It was almost exactly like Jack. His hair was falling all over his face like he was looking down at you and he had a look of sencerity on his face. I gasped and quickly put the peice of paper down.

* * *

"Jack. It's Mel are you down here?" I called walking down the teps to the jail. It was just like I had remembered.

"Mel. Love what are you doing here?" Jack stood up from his little corner and ran towrd the bars. I laughed. He looked just like my sketch. His dreads were falling all over his face and he was looking down on me.

"what are you laughing at?" a confused expression came across his face.

"nothing. I missed you. Living with Elizabeth is pure torture." I sat down and he followed me.

"I thought she'd be decent enough to give you another pair of clothes love." he said acknowleding my pants and "dress"

"oh she did. Only it's a dress. And there is no way I'm wearing a dress. Gillette and Norrie had supper with us last night. I was bored to tears. Norrie escorted Lizzie while I got stuck with Gillette" I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"was it really that bad?"

"yes! He was all nervous around me. He barely even spoke to me! I had to make all the conversation. And Elizabeth said I had to act all proper which added onto the torture because I wasn't aloud to be myself and have fun. Also I had to wear heels and we took a walk. At least Gillette was coniderate and walked at a normal pace while Norrie and Lizzie almost ran."

"wow. I see it was bad than." he looked sad, although he was trying to hide it and be manly about his hanging tomorrow.

"Jack. It's O.K if you're scared" I said quietly choking back tears. I still had the anxiety of Will not coming to Jack's rescue.

"what would give you that idea love?" he stared deep into my eyes.

"well you're getting sent to the gallows tomorrow and all..." my voice trailed. I didn't want to say anymore.

"I snuck away from Sugar plum's mansion. I should be getting back. I'll-I'll see you tomorrow." my voice quivered and I took off down the streets and back to Lizzies mansion.

I climbed the terrace and hurrdled myself into the bed. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"lady Melany. You must get up and get ready for that Mr. Sparrows hanging this morning." Bethany said sounding very sad. I wiped my tears from the night before and sat up carefully.

"what are you wearing miss?" she asked noticing my clothes.

"oh I-I wasn't comfortable in the night gown so I-" she cut me off

"It's alright miss I won't tell." she had a cheeky grin on her face.

"what do you mean"

"I heard you sneek out last night to go see Mr.Sparrow." she smiled even wider

"so you won't tell than?"

"no no don't worry miss. Now let's get you ready."

She scrubbed and poked and picked at my every detail until I was ready. She pulled at my hair and put on layers upon layers of makeup on me. Bethany squished my feet into a pair of black heels that much resembled the ones I had lost, she put on my corset and tightened it until it was at least decent.

The last step was the dress. I had picked out the red one for just the occasion. It was long and flowing like all the other dresses, but this one was different. It had a little bit of black on the front in a triangle that led down to the skirts. Bethany gave me a necklace and a pair of earrings made from black pearls. I had to choke back tears as she put them on. It looked like blood red and suffering on death. I thought grimly. I didn't want to go to Jack's hanging. But I had no choice.

Even though I knew what was going to happen I was scared. Not for me. But for Jack

* * *

Gillette and Norrington waited for Elizabeth and I at the bottom of the staircase once again. Gillette greeted me and gave me a compliment on my hair, my dress and my beauty. I wasn't listening to tell you the truth. I was deep in thought. Norrie did the same with Elizabeth. It was as if they had rehearrsed or something.

Gillette escorted me to the cariage and we rode in silence. I stared out the window and looked at all the comotion happening within the little town. Young men were off to see young women and children were playing with makeshift toys. It was so peaceful.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow. Be it known that you have" the overdressed official began. Our little party shall I call it stood at the back of the square in silence. The entire square was silent. Be it said you could hear a pin drop.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…" The official went on and on. Jack looked bored.

Will appeared in front of us and nodded to everyone than placed his gaze on me.

"Melany you look beautiful." He than directed his gaze back towards Elizabeth. He's sweet.

"Elizabeth I should have told you this everyday since I met you. I-I..." his voice trailed. He seemed to be second guessing himself. OH NO I've ruined everything. He ran off. dammit I've ruined everything!

The noose was placed around Jack's neck and a drumroll began.

"MOVE!" yelled Will swinging his sword around like mad. When the drumroll stopped and the lever was pulled he threw his sword and it hit dead on. Jack tried to stand on it put kept slipping. I closed my eyes tight. I could hear the chaos around me being ensued.

I couldn't stand here helpless while Will had all the fun. I grabbed Gillette's sword quickly and ran up to the platform. Thinking quickly I flung the sword at the rope and cut Jack free. He fell and cut the ropes binding his hands. Will finished up with the hangman issue and soon summersaulted off of the platform beside Jack.

They ran and knocked out waves of the guards. I caught up quickly and helped as much as I could.

Soon the three of us were surrounded with no escape.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington's eyes were narrowed at Will and I.

"on our return to Port Royale I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? by throwing your lot in with him? He's a pirate!" shouted the govenor sounding appauled at his behaviour.

"and a good man!" Will argued." If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." he said it with such a serious tone.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrie threatened

"It's right here…between you and Jack." I smiled coyly

"as is mine" I said with as much prissy sugar plumness as I could. Will took my hand and squeezed it hard in a friendly gesure. Jack took my other and I felt like I was in one of those musicals.

"ELIZABETH!" shouted the govenor. Some how sugar plum worked her way into the little circle of guards.

"Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" he waved his hands around like mad

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" I could tell Norrie was near tears.

"it is" I rolled my eyes. She dosen't deserve Will. He's so sweet and kind and she's...she's... Elizabeth! Jack noticed parrot and clapped his hands to gether.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." he said quickly walking over to the govenor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" he turned to Norrie "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." he turned to Will and Elizabeth who were standing close together. "Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will …nice hat"

he offered his hand very gentlemanly to tell you the truth. "will you be joining me love?" he asked sweetly

"I-I shall" I answered shakily facing Will one last time. I blew him a kiss than followed Jack. He turned

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-" he tripped over something and fell dragging me down with him.

We hit the ocean with a splash. My dress was heavy and weighed us both down. I sputtered and tried to resurface, I sunk to the bottom but could still hear Jack's voice. "Melany...Melany!" I could hear him calling but couldn't form words. "Jack." I sputtered.

"she's alive!"

"Sady?"

"who'd you think it was? The easter bunny?" she laughed.

"you O.K Mel?" it was Kerry.

"is Madeline here?" I opened my eyes to see the blinding lights of a hospital room, all three of my little possy were beaming down on me.

"were am I?"

"Mel you got trampled at the dance. You passed out." Kerry said flatly.

"but Jack. And Will and sugar plum and Norrie. It- It seemed so. real" they all gave me a funny look. I was back. Back from my adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

A/N So what did yall think?? did you like it?? tell my if I should write an alternate ending. I might write my version of Dead mans chest. If enough people want me too. I already have an idea! I went line happy. I'm sorry

anyway,

Yours Truly For The Last Time,

The Queen Of France.


End file.
